


物种入侵

by Heartwalker



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartwalker/pseuds/Heartwalker
Summary: ABO设定，A！诗岛刚，O！进之介。是自己的一个脑洞的后半部分，是依赖抑制剂的进哥初夜被刚标记过几小时后的故事。另外一提雾子姐姐也是A，这里私设女性Alpha信息素对Omega有安抚作用，这个设定本文内并没有体现出来，忽略就行（）
Relationships: 刚进
Kudos: 19





	物种入侵

诗岛刚不自然地从睡梦中醒来，视线内仍一片漆黑，应该不是因为噩梦，甚至他还感觉挺舒服，他缓了一会，有些尴尬地意识到自己是硬醒的，他昨晚任性闹腾过的小兄弟现在精颇有存在感地挺立着，隔着一层薄薄的布料戳在让自己变成这样的罪魁祸首身上——几小时前刚被自己彻底标记的泊进之介正牢牢地贴在他身上，散发着与其形象不符的奶味甜香，空气中信息素的浓郁程度说明进之介显然又发情了。

脆弱。诗岛刚低头看着进之介的发顶，心中浮出一个和平日的进之介完全不相符的词。对方被散落的额发修饰得格外年轻的脸靠在他的锁骨下方，单论身高进之介比他高很多，此刻却整个人都蜷缩起来，撒娇一样偎在他怀里，手臂主动抱着他，用全身表示着依赖。

诗岛刚环住进之介光裸的背，把人更紧密地拉向自己，由于发情对方的体温比正常略高一些，抱在怀里相当舒服。

“进哥？”诗岛刚小声试探，轻轻摇了摇进之介，没有反应，他探向进之介的下身，出于私心，昨晚进之介昏睡过去以后他清理了Omega的身体却并没有给人穿上任何衣物，他能感受到进之介的性器也半勃着贴在自己小腹上，进之介的意识还沉在梦境中，但显然他的身体似乎已经在要求接受新一轮的交合了。

诗岛刚指尖顺着进之介敷着薄汗的皮肤滑下去，沿脊柱到达丰盈的臀丘，进之介保持双腿缠着诗岛刚的姿势，臀肉分开，诗岛刚手指弯曲就轻易触碰到了湿热的后穴，上一场性事后被仔细清理过的地方现在又恬不知耻地流下蜜液，将进之介的身下的床单都打湿了一块。诗岛刚吞吞口水，尽管他不久前把自己的初夜过得狂放又下流，但说到底他也是初经情事，这样直面Omega身体的奇妙之处让他颇受冲击，他低下头小幅度地啃咬恋人的耳尖，进之介只是把毛茸茸的头顶在他锁骨上蹭了蹭，没有进一步反应，正在Omega的穴口揉按徘徊的指尖便得寸进尺地从紧闭的小口插了进去，非常顺利，紧接着挤进第二根手指，两根手指一并在穴腔内弯曲揉弄着探向深处，Omega的生殖腔也回应地泌出汁水，顺着年轻人的手指流淌滴落，打湿了诗岛刚的掌心，梦境中的进之介甚至把屁股往他手里送了送，发情期可真是了不起，诗岛刚在心里忍不住赞叹。

润滑已经完全足够了，诗岛刚两指分开，撑开穴口，松软度也足够了，进之介的身体应该已经准备好接受一切，他没再忍到第三根手指，匆忙扯掉自己的内裤，直接就着进之介自身分泌的体液，挺腰把自己精神抖擞的性器送进进之介的穴口，冠状的头部被轻松吃了进去，却又在进入腔内的瞬间被软厚多汁的肉壁簇拥住，揉挤着敏感的头部，只是进入了这一点就让诗岛刚忍不住抽气，张开被Omega体液打湿的五指抓住进之介一边的腿抬起翻向一边，膝盖塞到进之介大张的两腿下，缓慢地把肉茎剩下的部分推了进去，尺寸可观的性器撑开丰沛的内腔，擦过还没从先前的过度刺激中恢复的敏感肉核，终于让沉睡不醒的进之介有了反应，眉头颤动，露出可怜兮兮的无辜表情，嘴里发出似是不满的柔软呜咽，却仍然没有醒来的迹象，这是平时绝对不会听到的声音，绝对不会见到的表情。

此刻进之介的身体完全被情欲掌控，平日主导行动的理智仍沉在梦境之海，他在梦中经历着什么呢，肯定也在被自己侵犯吧，不然身体怎么会有这么色情的反应呢？先前对进之介睡死的不满全部烟消云散，自己不仅现实地占有了进哥的身体，连进哥的梦境此刻也被自己占据，这个想法让热血方刚的Alpha头昏脑涨，肉茎被苏醒的多汁穴壁摩挤带来的快乐和精神上的成就感让诗岛想要立刻把进之介操到哭泣求饶，但是他还不希望进之介就此清醒过来，而是深呼吸后按捺着性子缓缓地抽送阴茎让Omega的身体完全进入状态。

谁能想到沉稳可靠的泊警官的身体实际上如此淫荡多情，每次插入都顺畅无阻，想适得如同归剑入鞘，即使自己没有动作，只是插在里面，发情期的穴肉也会主动裹着肉棒颤动，抽出时更是绞紧不放，激得诗岛刚头皮发麻。感受到身下人已经完全适应了当前的节奏，诗岛刚调整姿势，稍微加快了抽插幅度，昂扬的Alapha肉棒不用特意对敏感点发动进攻，只是这样平稳地来回摩擦，就足够带起Omega的天然反应，进之介大开的修长双腿被持续的快感刺激得主动在诗岛刚腰后交叉，紧实腹肌修饰的腰肢也随着Alpha的动作绷紧颤抖，空气中越来越浓郁的奶味甜香让诗岛刚有些发晕，此刻他的感官完全被进之介包围，像是一张温暖而密不透风的网将他层层包裹，他除了沉浸于其中别无选择。

进之介在颠簸中率直地呻吟出声，原本无论何时都清爽帅气的脸露出淫荡的餍足媚态，这种独属于自己的反差让诗岛刚小腹发紧，进之介吞吃着Alpha阴茎的窄穴也变得更加软滑，讨好般啧啧吮吸，要求Alpha施与更激烈的抚慰，情盛中的Alpha当然会满足Omega的一切要求，诗岛刚一只手抱着进之介的腿弯搭在自己臂弯上，另一只手捏住进之介的腰，循序渐进地大幅操干起来，进之介立刻响亮地娇叫出声，叫声被撞得支离破碎，五指在床单上乱抓，最后脱力地环住诗岛刚绷紧的手臂，进之介热情的反应让诗岛刚激动地几乎发抖。

“嗯、哈啊————刚！”进之介蹙着眉，双眼紧闭，健康的小麦色皮肤蒸出漂亮的薄红，攀升的欢愉让他表情甚至有些痛苦，诗岛刚一直都觉得进之介五官中其实带着点可爱的稚气，只是一直被干练的形象掩盖，但此刻进之介的脸庞在情欲和汗湿的凌乱额发修饰下完全显露出了单纯可爱的一面，完全就是任人玩弄的样子。能喊出自己的名字，就说明，果然在梦中也正被自己用力操弄吧，诗岛刚调整插入的角度，粗壮的Alapha阴茎头部更有针对性地刮擦Omega完全勃起的肉核，让进之介支离的呻吟掺进颤音，积蓄了过量快感的腰肢带动Omega上半身整个弹起，在空气中凝结的乳尖于是进入兴奋的Alpha的视线，诗岛刚随即顺从欲望伏到Omega身上，含住进之介的乳尖舔弄轻咬，舌尖下清晰地感受到进之介胸膛下急促而有力的心跳。

胸口叠加的快感让进之介的声音变得更加凌乱。诗岛刚不知疲倦地发动攻势，不知过了多久，进之介大腿猝然夹紧，他狂乱地夹着Alpha肉茎缩吸的穴壁也预示着他即将攀上情潮顶峰。此刻，进之介终于在高潮的边缘悠悠转醒，他眨眨眼，喉咙里挤出一个疑惑的哼声，被诗岛刚在脸颊上响亮地亲了一口，听到诗岛刚喘息着问他 “进哥，终于醒了？” 他一向自制的神志还没来得及接管身体的掌控权，就被紧接着袭来的大开大合的操干又顶到九霄云外。此刻进之介醒着，依然完全无法保持理智，双眼睁大却无法聚焦，在最原始的情欲掌控下他除了破碎的哭叫甚至连清晰地喊出诗岛刚的名字都做不到，就这么毫无抵抗地被操到高潮，Omega的声音被高潮凭空截断，生殖器激烈地喷出情液，后穴涌出的蜜液连Alpha的阴茎也堵不住，使诗岛刚胸口溅上星点白浊的同时的小腹和大腿都沾上了温暖的湿意，但进之介连为此羞赧的余裕都没有，诗岛刚在他的高潮中也没有减缓抽插的攻势，只是紧紧抱着进之介在颤抖的腿不管不顾地猛干，同时嘴捉住进之介的唇瓣，舌头侵入口腔毫无章法地搅弄，Omega的舌头被缠住羞怯地迎合，进之介连声音也被封住，只从诗岛刚吮咬的间隙中流出一点闷哼。进之介感觉自己快要失去意识时诗岛刚终于放开他黏糊的双唇，凑近他的耳边，低声宣布 “进哥，我要标记你了。”

进之介勉强聚拢起四散的神志，看清诗岛刚端正而罕见严肃的脸庞上滚落汗珠，Alpha专注得有些凶狠的眼神盯着自己不放，竟莫名地让他感到安心，进之介顺从地点头，四肢环抱住恋人，迎接Alpha在体内成结。诗岛刚把自己整根埋入Omega的生殖腔，柱头抵着敏感脆弱的深处射出精液，进之介在先前自己的高潮中筋疲力尽，后穴却热情高涨，被微凉的精液一刺激又活跃起来，恪尽职守地将Alpha的精液搜刮干净。

高潮过后的诗岛刚保持着压在进之介身上的姿势懒洋洋地索吻，交媾的欲望的消退暴露出他身上名为“胡搅蛮缠”的礁石，他双手在进之介饱经锻炼的肌肉上四处乱摸。进之介没有出声阻止，他四肢从诗岛刚背上脱力地滑落，瘫软在织物上，他的理智也从天外神游归来，但现在已经没有力气做任何抵了，困意使他放松，放任诗岛刚在自己口腔里作乱，实际上他相当享受，心里莫名地有种被胀满的感觉，仍然敏感的肌肤被Alpha温暖的手掌抚摸也让他感觉很舒服，“刚……”他惬意地咕哝出一阵喘息，柔声叫着Alpha的名字，“嗯，进哥~”诗岛刚含糊地回应。

片刻宁静过后诗岛刚抽出退结的阴茎，带出不少没被吃干净的体液。自己和进之介泥泞不堪的下体都需要清理，但是，进之介里面就这样留着也没关系吧。他用湿巾擦干净两人身上和床单上的粘稠，倒进被窝拥住已经昏昏欲睡的进之介，犹豫了一会还是小声问：“进哥会怀孕吗？”“嗯……大概…”“…………”“刚，要负起责任啊……”“诶？！进哥…进哥？”进之介呼吸平稳，没再给出任何回答，已经睡着了。

——————————————

——————————————

Omega的首次发情期通常会持续一段时间，泊进之介就这么毫无征兆地旷了几天的班，诗岛刚倒是勤快地主动跑到特状课替他报道，诗岛雾子多少从亲弟弟的得意忘形中推测出了实际情况，颇为不满，她问诗岛刚：

“泊呢？”

“问他干什么?”

“他是我工作上的搭档，无故旷工我当然要问。”

“现在进哥是我的人了，哪怕你是亲姐姐，也不许问。他的工作我就替他做了！”诗岛刚说完就刮风一样跑出特状课的门，雾子感到自己在职场的未来会愈发艰难。


End file.
